Never Had a Dream Come True
by izumi hyuuga
Summary: Momo is going away to the world of the living to study humans for the shinigami academy. What will the others think when she breaks up with Toushirou because of her disbeliefs in long distant relationships? Will they get back together? HitsuHina


_**Never had a Dream Come True **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own these bleach characters or this Yu Yu hakusho character yes i'm refering to Yukina. also i don't own the song**

* * *

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been _

_Oh this I know but still can't find ways to let you go_

"Momo you're leaving for a five year trip to the world of the living isn't there anybody you'd like to say goodbye to?" Matsumoto said as she looked at Momo's expressionless face.

"No it's best I start this mission as quickly as possible" Momo uttered a bit sadly. She watched as her friend Rangiku left the room.

_I never had a dream come true _

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

**Flashback **

"**Hey grandma look I think I see a boy that's really hurt I think we should take him home." Momo cried to her grandma as she looked at the beautiful young boy before her with snowy white hair. As he opened his eyes she noticed they had to be the most elegant she's ever seen. **

"**Are you an … angel..? Am I dead?" the little boy murmured as he was blushing slightly in the girls arms.**

**Hinamori blushed at the thought and said "You're not dead silly. Me and my grandma are going to take you home and tend to your wounds. I'm just curious… but what is your name?"**

"**Hitsugaya… Toushirou.." **

"**Hmm I'll call you Shirou-chan and you'll be my first new friend .."**

**Toushirou looked at her with those radiant eyes of his and sighed but was inwardly happy.**

**End of flashback **

_Somewhere in my memory _

_I've lost all sense of time_

_And tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_There's no use looking back or wondering _

_How it should be now or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

"Shirou-chan is probably happy now…" Momo thought as she went through her entrance to the world of the living. Hinamori tried to keep her thoughts on the mission but she kept thinking about her friend.

"It's better I broke up with him…" Momo muttered as a tear slithered down her cheek. She didn't really believe in long distant relationships and didn't really want her friend to wait all his life on a girl who might not even come back.

_I've never had a dream come true _

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

**Flashback**

"**Momo we're all going to miss you!" Matsumoto said as she cries on Momo's shoulder while hugging her.**

"**Peaches don't forget to stop by and say hi to Rukia for me" Renji yelled as he was day dreaming about his girlfriend.**

"**Aren't you forgetting someone." Kira said to Momo trying to get her to remember the person she was forgetting.**

"**Shirou-chan?" Momo guessed as she was thinking of people who wasn't there.**

"**Ding Ding Ding we have a winner !Yes it seems that Captain Hitsugaya isn't here." Kira pondered wondering why he wouldn't be there he was her boyfriend and what not.**

"**Oh he probably isn't here because I broke up with him" Hinamori said as she tells Kira the specific reasons and what not.**

"**So you broke up with him.." Momo nodded. "And then you get him with another girl." Momo nodded again. "and you feel jealous when you broke up with him in the first place." Momo nodded again. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Kira yelled as he looked at Momo.**

"**Hey you shouldn't be yelling at someone who's about to leave!" Momo spat as she looked at Kira. " Who knows I might forget you!"**

**Kira looked at her and said "You wouldn't? Would you?"**

"**You won't forget me would you" a voice said from behind them interrupting their conversation.**

"**Shirou-chan…" Hinamori muttered.**

"**Captain Hitsugaya!" Kira yelled.**

"**When did you get here Captain?" Kira said as he looked at him.**

"**What do you mean I was always here." Hitsugaya said looking confused.**

"**So … what do you think about that Yukina girl Hinamori hooked you up with?" Kira spoke smirking remembering how lovely her soft blue hair was and how her crimson ruby red eyes sparkled beautifuly. She was so petite and gentle and she was also 3****rd**** seat of the 4****th**** division. **

"**Eh I guess she's okay…" Toushirou said still looking at Momo while she stared at the ground pretending that she didn't care that he was seeing someone else.**

**End of flashback.**

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, _

_Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye_

_No no no no_

Momo woke up again with that same dream of Toushirou and her on their first date stargazing at the sky and then eating mochi ice cream. She was staying at Orihime's house. Hinamori was going to be staying there for 5 years minimum studying humans and their ways of living to help the shinigami school. Hinamori then got ready for her day and went downstairs to start making food for her and Inoue … She soon found out that it'd be better off if she make it because when she first tried one of Orihime's cooking it was a disaster.

"Damn why can't I forget about Toushirou!" Momo yelled to herself as she was making food for her and Orihime. The more she tried the more she'd couldn't stop lingering the feeling of regret for breaking up with him. She put the eggs and bacon on a plate as she sighed and leaned against the wall. "It's no use I'll never forget Shirou-chan … Not after all we've been through…" Hinamori thought as she stared out the window waiting for Inoue to come downstairs.

"DAMN!I bet if I didn't break up with him or take this stupid mission we'd be together still." Momo yelled out loud by accident.

"Hinamori-san are you okay?" Orihime said as she sat down on the table staring weirdly at Momo. It's been two years already since she started the mission and Inoue and her was really close already and since the beginning of this she's always been acting like this.

"No it's nothing" Momo said as she sat down with Orihime who was eating her pancakes and putting some ketchup on it.

"Momo I almost forgot when Ichigo made a trip to the Soul Society Hitsugaya wrote you a letter." Inoue said while taking out the letter and eating her flapjacks at the same time.

Momo hastily took the letter and saw in fine print said _"__Hinamori "_

_Dear Bed wetter Momo,_

_ How's it going? I really miss you! I wonder how Inoue-san puts up with you wetting the bed at her house! Ha-Ha just joking. Well anyways I broke up with Yukina. She was really pretty and all but I just wanted to be friends with her. You know she uses her ice powers from her sword to heal? Weirdly familiar! Well anyways I just wanted to say … I really miss you Momo come back home! I need you ! I really want you to be girlfriend again please!! _

_With lots of love _

_-Toushirou Hitsugaya Captain of the 10__th__ squad_

_P.S. Matsumoto says hi and can't wait till you come home so you can finally go out drinking with her. _

_P.S.S. Little does she know I'll prevent her with all my power to take you with her because she needs to do her paperwork!!_

Momo re read the letter over and over not believing her eyes about what she just read.

**Flashback **

"**Aren't you going to say goodbye captain?" Matsumoto says as she looks at her captain weirdly. **

"**It's okay" Momo says as she goes through the entrance.**

"**Goodbye…Shirou-chan…" Momo murmured as she looks back at Toushirou.**

_I've never had a dream come true _

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say(words to say)_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

"**Toushirou… I …" Momo said as she looks back at him again.**

"**Don't worry I love you too Bed wetter." Toushirou said with a smirk on his face.**

**At that moment it didn't matter what happened in the world. She wished time had just stopped at that precious moment. We didn't have to say the three words that made all the difference to most people. It was because when I looked in two his eyes and then I knew whatever lied ahead of me would be meaningless. We already knew we loved each other.**

**End of flashback**

Momo stared at the letter for the umpteenth time and she couldn't believe she spent all those days worrying about him. He was always the only thing on her mind wherever she went. Even though she would always be enjoying herself with the rest of Orihime's friends and studying these things always seemed to remind her of her Shirou-chan.

All she knew now is that I didn't have to spend my time worrying about him now. she knew he still loved her. She just needed reassurance. This was the first time she actually remember the look on his eyes as she was going through the entrance to the human world. Although she knew still knew whatever lied ahead for her would still be meaningless. In mean what does she have to live for anymore? She had accomplished her goals in life and now what?

The sun shined through the window and she looked at the sky as the sun seemed to glimmer again. It reminded her of the days back in Rukongai.

_Dear Shirou-chan,_

_ It's been two years can you believe it? I'm sorry you're just going to have to wait a few more years! I hope you're growing taller! Just joking ! Well anyways I'm sorry it didn't work out with you and Yukina but I'm glad you're friends still! The sun here reminds me of Rukongai. I'd love to be you're girlfriend but I hope you're still not mourning over your loss with Yukina. But Shirou-chan just wait a few more years okay? Wait for me!_

_Love you always_

_-Momo Hinamori Vice captain of the 5__th__ division._

_P.S. Stop calling me Bed wetter Momo I don't wet the bed anymore. Also tell Matsumoto no thanks I'd rather not drink…_

_P.S.S. Don't be to harsh on Matsumoto okay?_

Momo wrote the letter down and gave it to Ichigo for he was going to be on a trip to the Soul Society soon.

Hinamori gazed at the sun. She found her life to be meaningless now that her goals we're accomplished and what does she have to live for anymore… and the question was answered soon enough it was her precious Shirou-chan. She could never forget that look her gave her before leaving … Momo really wanted to end this meaningless trip.

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been _

_Oh this I know but still can't find ways to let you go_

_I never had a dream come true _

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my memory _

_I've lost all sense of time_

_And tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_There's no use looking back or wondering _

_How it should be now or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I've never had a dream come true _

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, _

_Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye_

_No no no no_

_I've never had a dream come true _

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say(words to say)_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

* * *

**What did you think of the story ? :)**

**If you were wondering the song is by S club and it's called Never had a dream come true **

**Sorry if it was horrible i tried my best i had the idea in my head for a long time... well actually i had other ideas to but you get the point :)**

**Well anyways please Review :)**


End file.
